1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fluorene-based copolymers and their preparation and use as light emitting polymers.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic small molecule light emitting diodes (OLED's) and polymer light-emitting diodes (PLED's) have recently made significant progress toward applications in full color flat panel displays. Advances in the molecular design and synthetic methodology have made tremendous contributions. In an inorganic and organic hybrid LED, the organic material supplies the emissive energy that is transferred to the inorganic semiconducting nanocrystal material for light emission. Fluorene based polymers have recently emerged as attractive light-emitting materials. However, these fluorene based polymers lack sufficient stability, which affects their emission properties.